This invention relates to ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture, and more particularly, to an RTA clothes hamper.
A clothes hamper of the character described herein generally includes a top, a bottom, and a body assembled to form a relatively large container large enough to hold clothes for one or more washing machine loads of laundry. Due to their relatively large size, prior clothes hampers which are preassembled by a manufacturer are bulky to ship, occupy a great amount of retail store shelf space, and are difficult for the consumer to transport. These factors are particularly important when a "value priced" article is involved.
Some prior RTA clothes hampers (i.e. hampers which are not preassembled by the manufacturer) require the consumer to have tools available for assembly of the hamper. However, the consumer does not always have the necessary tools (or assembly skills) available.
A prior art RTA hamper is known which includes pins for affixing the body of the hamper to the top and the bottom of the hamper. Some prior RTA hampers have recesses (formed by walls) in the top and in the bottom of the hamper for accepting the body of the hamper.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a ready-to-assemble, aesthetically appealing hamper which, while on display in a store, does not occupy much shelf space and is relatively compact and easy to transport, which does not require tools for assembly, which includes pins that are not visible on the exterior of the hamper and tightly hold the top and the bottom of the hamper to the body of the hamper, and which is easily assembled.